


Empathy

by Izzu



Category: Korean Drama, The 3rd Hospital
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu





	Empathy

“ _How are you my son?”_

At first glance, Dr. Kim Seunghyun seemed like just some carefree or maybe irresponsible person. Who also a bit rash and tend to get himself and others in trouble. But if you take a moment to get to know him better, he's quite a nice guy.

She thought the rivalry between Dr. Kim Doohyun and Dr. Kim Seunghyun was just because of their differences in medical practices. And that maybe, they had known each other much earlier. She thought the similarities of their surnames was just a coincidence. She never thought...

“ _My father was a neurosurgeon. ”_

_"But my mother passed way with a brain tumor,"_

She should have taken the hint then. What other neurosurgeon whose surname was Kim? And what was the chance that a completely unrelated people would end up working in the same hospital?

Then again she was a doctor, not a detective. But she should have noticed. And it seemed that not many of the staff and doctors were aware of this fact. Why was it?

But the Director seemed to know, he should anyway.

Why the secrecy though? When the Centre Chief first arrive to the hospital, everyone made a big fuss. Partially because of his reputation and partially because it's Dr. Kim Doohyun's father. Come to think, Dr. Kim Doohyun was also treated with high regard in their previous hospital because of this relationship. Yet because no one knew about the relationship between Dr. Kim Seunghyun and the chief, no one ever took him seriously. Even if his skills in acupucture is good, even if he had good knowledge about his work. Especially now, since he turned towards the Eastern Medicine...

No one ever paid any thought about any possible association the chief had with Dr. Kim Seunghyun. And no one actually noticed that the only person that did not seemed excited about Dr. Kim Ha Yoon's appointment as the centre chief was Dr. Kim Seunghyun. In fact, if she recalled... he had looked very troubled about it.

So supposing that Dr. Kim Seunghyun _was_ the real son...

What happened to have caused such things to happen? They did found out that Dr. Kim Seunghyun used to be a doctor trained in Hematology and Oncology. Why did he suddenly become an acupuncturist?

Did that had something to do with what she overheard Dr. Kim Doohyun said before? And Dr. Kim Seunghyun did said about his mother dying because of cancer.

Seeing how Dr. Kim Seunghyun remained persistent in arguing his opinion about the patient despite being hit again and again by the Centre Chief made more sense now. It was rare for senior doctors to treat the younger doctors in such away. But it was not unheard. Occasionally, you'll get scolded if you anything wrong but never physically. For the Centre Chief to do that...

And usually any junior doctors would not dare raising their voices to their seniors. Even if they were treated badly, because that would be bad if they did not be in the senior doctor's good side. But not Dr. Kim Seunghyun. It's like how a rebellious child would shout back to their parents. So it should be true?

xxx

The Director seemed to want to let everyone know the truth. He even said it openly at dinner.

"I... how would I know the Centre Chief's son?"

Other people may not have noticed but there was hurt there in Dr. Kim Seunghyun's voice. To lie to others about who he realy was; to say aloud that he was not his father's child—how could that not hurt?

“Excuse me...”

Dr. Kim Seunghyun stood up and walked out as she looked on worriedly. Would he be coming back? But with Dr. Kim Doohyun here with his father...

“... it's no fun,”

Sure it was, even if the Director had dropped the topic the moment Dr. Kim Seunghyun return; the other doctors might start again. Would he want to throw himself in that kind of uncomfortable situation? If she was in his shoes... would she do it? It was already difficult for her to try taking a neutral stand; considering her own father was an eastern doctor, to convince the others that maybe not all about the eastern medicine was quack. She was already lucky that the other doctors and interns did not push her hard about that.

Yet, if she was in that shoe... no matter how much she would want to be alone by myself, it would still hurt. So how could she leave him alone?

Perhaps that's why... she also decided to leave the dinner party.


End file.
